vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:ALYS/@comment-5051846-20140217124803/@comment-82.156.104.91-20140217173055
I can give you a sort of summary what he is saying ( I am very sorry if the translations sound awkward. I learned French in Dutch, so in my head it went French-Dutch-English. A lof of words had to change) In the first paragraph, he introduce himself as Joffrey Collignon. His job in the team is to supervise and coordinate the ALYS project, also he is in charge to maintain good contact with serveral bussiness partners. He had some experiences; radio work and now he joined the French vocaloid team. Collignon is also very interested in the relationship between France and Japan. Second paragraph: A bit about Voxwave and about the founder Drak-pa. Also he talks about how the team immediatley went to Yamaha to obtain a license and to begin this project. In the third and fourth paragraph TBK and Drakpa introduce themself and a bit of their background. TBK is a fan of vocaloid and is in charge of communication managment. He joined the Vocaloid, because Drak-pa invited him. Drakpa begins how he had an idea in his head for several months. He worked both with vocaloid and Utau before ( 2 years to be precise) He gives examples of UTAU voices he worked with. I'm going to translate the questions, because the interview is quite long, if you want a certain response to be translated just reply. 1. You guys aren't familiar with the world of music. Do you feel ready to begin the VOCALOID project? Will you be assisted by professionals? 2. Will the experiences with UTAU giving a benefit with the creation of ALYS ?( to Drak-pa) 3. People were suprised by the low amount of money you needed to realise this project and wonder if this will reduce the quality in your work. What is your response? 4. This is not easy, in fact.. you will only be paid if there is profit been made. 5. Earlier, you talked about the purchase of the license of YAMAHA. What does a foreign amateur need to have/ to do, before they're going to negotiate with a Japanese bussiness. 6.(to TBK) blablabla about TBK's unique way of marketing ALYS and if he doesn't fear that this way will alienate fans, waiting for news. ''Why did you chose such different methods, are you not afraid that this will harm the future of ALYS? 7. How do you explain the different responses to this method between English and French communities, among others? 8. You guys take time to read some remarks about the things you do. Are the comments direct or indirect? 9. You just launched a campaign for proposals of the design of ALYS, have you recieved any designs yet? Are their any designs already standing out among the others and decided to bring it with you for further discussion with the team. 10. Why did you decide to have an open (''something about a call??) ''rather having a traditional competition with votes and why is it forbidden to spread the designs before they are finished? 11. I guess the candidates that didn't won the competition, still can spread their work after the ''Call ended. 12. ALYS will have a design, but moreover a voice! How did you contact the voice actress (can i call her that?) ''of ALYS. Did she immedaitley accept to work with you? 13. One of the big questions is the transformation from a voice to a vocaloid, did you had a chance to test it out? The fear is on you, Drak-pa 14. We already discussed about the minimal news you spread, but something else suprised me. the fact that the first a cappella demo the voice actress sung was in Japanse and not in French. Was that not a risk? (''Not sure wether they are talking about the person or the released demo, I go for the latter) 15. On the more technical side, what makes a French voice bank more difficult than creating a Japanese one? The interviewer thanks everyone for their time etcetera ''' '''Hope this was helpful